


My Reindeer

by SaphireStain



Category: The Little Vampire
Genre: (Kinda) Love Triangle, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Referenced murder, Twilight Bashing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphireStain/pseuds/SaphireStain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Bashfyl. Who is awesome. And asked for a meet-cute in a movie theatre. I'm pretty sure this is the first The Little Vampire fic on this site. Anyway, Tony, Rudolph, Anna, and Gregory are all in there teens or above in this fic, so it's not weird. Stop judging me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bashfyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/gifts).



> This is only the first part of the prompt. I should have the second part done soon.

Rudolph hated vampire movies. They were always ridiculously inaccurate. About _everything_. From vampire society to how new vampires were made to how they reacted to sunlight. Apparently, the vampires he was about to witness sparkled in the sun. That’s right. _Sparkled_. He was going to hate every second of this.

 

Anna looked perfectly tickled. The she-devil.

 

“Oh come on Rudolph! It’s _romantic_.” She fluttered her eyelashes in her best impression of a besotted damsel. Rudolph flashed his fangs at her.

 

Truth be told, Anna wasn't the reason he was here. Gregory had started dating one of the girls from the local high school. Something that Rudolph was reasonably sure he was going to be arrested for sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. Gregory’s girlfriend had wanted to meet his siblings. Gregory, on the other hand, was not so keen on this idea. You see; Rudolph and Anna had made it their mission in life to destroy every relationship Gregory dared to start with a human. Mostly because the last one had been found on her parents’ lawn completely drained of blood.

 

In any case, she wanted to meet them and Gregory did not want them within a fifty-meter radius of her. So, as a last ditch effort, he made it a movie date. What better way to avoid conversation than to go somewhere where it was considered rude? Rudolph had to admit it was a clever strategy. Except for the fact that she had picked Twilight. Rudolph was willing to bet that Gregory had not foreseen this particular outcome.

 

Anna sauntered up to the box office in her long skirts. Still not willing to part with the fashion even after several hundred years. “Two tickets for Twilight under Sackville-Bagg please.” She says sweetly. The boy behind the window blushes and starts looking for the tickets, his head popping up moments later as he smiles and hands them to her. “Thank you!”

 

As Anna and Rudolph entered the theater, they began to search the crowd for Gregory. Eventually finding him practically hiding behind a small, brown-haired girl near one of the pop-up movie posters scattered around the place without apparent rhyme or reason.

 

Anna paints a sickly-sweet smile onto her face and practically skips to him, “Brother, _darling_!”

 

Rudolph can’t help but snicker, Anna may be a she-devil but it was certainly fun to watch her toy with prey that wasn’t him.

 

They have a painfully awkward conversation for a few minutes before the movie starts. Well, it was painful for Gregory at least. Anna and Rudolph were having a wonderful time.

 

Finally, they make their way over to the theater after getting drinks and popcorn. Rudolph and Anna walking patiently behind Gregory and Alice. Suddenly, someone crashes into him from behind.

 

Sometimes, it should be noted, vampire reflexes just kick in of their own accord. He didn't choose to catch the boy like a prince in on an epic journey for truth and honor. It just sort of happened.

 

Rudolph was suddenly drowning in beautiful blue eyes set perfectly in a flushed face just below a shock of golden hair. He wanted to stair into those eyes forever.

 

“Um, dude?” Came a tentative voice from plush lips, “Do you wanna put me down maybe?”

 

Rudolph would probably be blushing if he weren’t dead. And didn't that thought slap reality into his face like a wet fish. He nodded quickly and helped the boy back onto his feet.

 

“Sorry about that.” The blond said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

Rudolph smiled, “It’s no trouble at all.” He smelled delicious. Not that that thought was dangerous for a vampire to have or anything.

 

“Are you quite alright there?” Rudolph had no idea where Anna had come from, but he could tell by the way she fluttered her lashes that she found the boy just as alluring as Rudolph had. There were some problems with having similar tastes to your sister. Scratch that. There were lots of problems with having similar tastes to your sister.

 

“I-I’m fine.”

 

“Well that’s good to hear. My name is Anna, it is very nice to meet you.”

 

“Tony.” He smiled and shook her hand before turning back to Rudolph and extending it to him.

 

Rudolph hesitated a moment before taking it, “Rudolph.”

 

The boy did his best to stifle a giggle, “Like, like the reindeer?”

 

Rudolph sighed inwardly. Typical. He ought to start referring to himself as “Rudy” or something equally repulsive if he was ever going to get a date.

 

But Tony, of course, surprised him; “I like it. Unique.”

 

“Are you going to see this movie?” Anna wondered, pointing toward the theatre playing Twilight. Tony laughed.

 

“No, I’m not really a fan,” He admits, “but maybe I’ll see you two after?”

 

Anna and Rudolph both nod before watching him go. As soon as he is out of earshot, Anna whispers, “He was gorgeous!”

 

Rudolph can’t help but nod. “And human” he feels the need to remind his sister. Anna rolls her eyes at him.

 

“We should at least get his number!” She insists.

 

“Why don't you get it?”

 

Anna scoffed, “I can’t get it. Besides, you need all the help you can get. Bravery points can take you far, _Rudolph_.” She smirked at him before strutting proudly into the theatre.

 

He was so screwed.


End file.
